


Poción de Amor N° 9

by Lilaluux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilaluux/pseuds/Lilaluux
Summary: Wei WuXian inhala el humo color rosa de la poción que flota del caldero.—Wow, esto huele igual que el champú de Lan Zhan. Chicos, ¿Por qué están elaborando el champú de Lan Zhan?Jiang Cheng se atraganta.—Que nadie le diga —dice Nie HuaiSang en voz baja.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Poción de Amor N° 9

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love potion no. 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334387) by [ria_green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_green/pseuds/ria_green). 



> Muchas gracias y todos los créditos a ria_green por darme su permiso para esta traducción :D

En su sexto año en Hogwarts, Jiang Cheng se da cuenta que Lan WangJi tiene un gran y embarazoso enamoramiento por Wei WuXian.

Uno pensaría que el impecable e impasible Ravenclaw habría mantenido sus afectos en secreto por más tiempo de no ser porque nada se le escapa a los espeluznantes poderes de Nie HuaiSang de leer a las personas. (Jiang Cheng no puede creer que alguna vez pensó que Nie HuaiSang era un flojo incompetente. Él claramente es un flojo increíblemente competente.)

La primera vez que Nie HuaiSang se lo señala, Jiang Cheng no le cree.

Farfulla. —Pero… ¡hablamos de Wei Ying! ¡Y Lan WangJi!

Jiang Cheng no es el más grande admirador de Lan WangJi, pero de mala gana admite que lo respeta.

Lan WangJi constantemente se mantiene como uno de los mejores de su año. Como Guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, él es conocido como el Muro de Hierro. Se ha memorizado y dominado cada regla y etiqueta publicada en el último siglo, y todos los padres lo consideran el paragón de lo que debe ser un heredero de sangre pura. La mayoría de las chicas de su escuela (y probablemente algunos de los chicos también) fácilmente le lanzarían un _Avada Kedavra_ a alguien por una oportunidad con el gran Hanguang-jun.

—Lan WangJi es impresionante, pero Wei Ying tampoco es un holgazán. Él es ‘el animago más joven de los últimos cincuenta años’, un genio en Runas, y el tercero de nuestro año. Es Wei Ying, después de todo —le recuerda Nie HuaiSang.

Bueno, cuando él lo pone así, hace sonar a Wei WuXian alguien totalmente decente.

Jiang Cheng es completamente consciente del enorme complejo de inferioridad que él sostiene con respecto a su hermano adoptivo. Pero para él, Wei WuXian siempre será el idiota que se caía del embarcadero mientras trataba de recoger semillas de loto cuando tenían diez, quien pretende ser un niño frente a su shijie, y quien le teme tanto a los perros que termina escondiéndose detrás de Jiang Cheng siempre que escucha un ladrido. Inclusive de un Pomerania.

—Supongo que puedo verlo.

El espíritu libre de Wei WuXian, su ingenio agudo y su fuerte sentido de justicia le hacen ser popular entre la población de Hogwarts. Y Jiang Cheng se estremece con sólo pensarlo, pero supone que Wei WuXian es considerado... atractivo de manera objetiva. Ugh.

—Si el 50% de las chicas y chicos elegibles de Hogwarts tienen un enamoramiento por Lan WangJi, al menos al 25% les gusta Wei Ying —revela Nie HuaiSang sin piedad—. Por cierto, el otro 25% se divide entre Lan XiChen y Jin ZiXuan.

Temporalmente desbaratado, Jiang Cheng resopla. —¡¿Jin ZiXuan?!

—Desafortunadamente, tu hermana no es la única con mal gusto. Es pomposo, rico, y de buena cuna. Y bastante guapo cuando su boca está cerrada.

Jiang Cheng finge atragantarse, y ahí termina la conversación. Por ahora.

* * *

La segunda vez que Nie HuaiSang sugiere que Lan WangJi está enamorado de Wei WuXian, Jiang Cheng de hecho lo ve.

—¡Lan Zhaaaan! —gimotea Wei WuXian, lanzándose sobre los hombros de Lan WangJi.

—¡Desvergonzado! —le regaña Lan WangJi—. No se habla en la biblioteca.

—Fíjate en cómo él en realidad no le dice a Wei Ying que deje de tocarlo —Nie HuaiSang comenta clínicamente—. Ni que se aparte.

Ambos observan como Wei WuXian pincha a Lan WangJi hasta que se aburre por la falta de respuesta y se aleja de un salto para buscar un libro.

El libro es localizado en el estante más alto, Wei WuXian tiene que estirarse para alcanzarlo, exponiendo parte de su lisa piel.

—Ahora fíjate cómo a Lan WangJi prácticamente se le cae la baba.

La verdad es que a Lan WangJi no se le está cayendo la baba, pero sus ojos están pegados en la franja de piel expuesta en la cinturilla de Wei WuXian. Se las ingenia para a fuerzas apartar la mirada, pero no antes de que sus orejas tomen un tono rojo.

—A Lan WangJi _le gusta_ Wei Ying —Jiang Cheng quiere arrancarse los ojos—. ¿Cómo le hago para olvidar esto?

—No hay vuelta atrás una vez que te lleva la revelación —dice Nie HuaiSang con tranquilidad.

En otras palabras, _sufre conmigo._

Una vez que Jiang Cheng lo ve, no puede dejar de verlo.

* * *

Un par de meses después, aprenden el encantamiento Patronus. Tres años tarde en comparación con el Niño que Vivió que lo dominó en el tercer año, pero ellos por otro lado no tienen Dementores en Hogwarts como guardias así que el retraso parece justo.

 _Expecto Patronum_ es considerado uno de los encantamientos más complejos que existen, por lo que este módulo de defensa se expande por semanas. La profesora deja en claro que espera que el día de hoy sea el día en que los estudiantes realicen el encantamiento con éxito.

Sorprendentemente, Jiang Cheng lo logra antes que Wei WuXian. (Él no lo admite, pero Wei WuXian es casi siempre más rápido en intuir los hechizos que él.)

No obstante, su arranque de satisfacción es rápidamente apagado cuando nota la forma de su Patronus.

¿Un jodido ganso? ¿Es en serio?

El ganso grazna audiblemente y luego intenta mordisquear su tobillo. Cuando el ganso se percata que es incorpóreo y por consiguiente incapaz de infligir daño corporal que claramente es lo que quiere, sacude su cabeza despectivamente.

Wei WuXian casi se cae de la risa. —No, no. No me estoy burlando de ti. Es sólo que… ¡jajaja! En verdad va contigo. Tú y Madame Jiang pueden empezar un aviario.

Sucede que el Patronus de su madre es un cisne. Y aunque su cisne también tiene tendencias agresivas, se muestra elegante cuando no está activamente atacando a las personas, lo cual es más de lo que puede decir del desastre de cisne frente a él.

Varios intentos más tarde, Wei WuXian finalmente lanza con éxito un Patronus. Es una familiar y lustrosa pantera de ojos rojos. Hace dos años, Wei WuXian hizo los papeleos para registrarse como el Animago más joven en cincuenta años, y todo el mundo sabe que su forma de animago es una pantera.

Lo que es sorprendente es el Patronus de Lan WangJi. Es casi idéntico a la pantera de Wei WuXian, excepto que es más corpulento y con ojos color zafiro en vez de rubí.

—Wow, ¡hacemos juego! Yo habría escogido un conejito o algo similar para ti pero este también es hermoso —dice Wei WuXian con deleite, mientras la pantera de ojos azules le da empujoncitos afectuosos. Ya que el Patronus de Lan WangJi es mil veces más expresivo que él.

Y en cuanto al mencionado, Lan WangJi se aclara la garganta con incomodidad. —Sí. Que… coincidencia.

Jiang Cheng los mira incrédulo. Su hermano no puede ser así de estúpido, ¿o sí? La historia sobre el Patronus cierva de Severus Snape se extendió por todos lados después de la guerra. Un Patronus por lo general se manifestaría a sí mismo como un animal que se iguale estrechamente con la personalidad de uno. Sin embargo, los magos y brujas que aman profundamente han sido conocidos porque sus Patronus adquieren la forma de los Patronus de su persona amada. Es bastante evidente para Jiang Cheng que Lan WangJi entra en esta categoría.

Luego de que la lección practica termina, la profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras intencionalmente les recuerda que los Patronus de algunos magos adquirirán la forma de la persona que más los influye.

Todo el mundo mira de refilón a Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian.

Lan WangJi, quien es totalmente consciente de su culpabilidad, se remueve con incomodidad, pero Wei WuXian no parece registrar esta información como relevante en lo más mínimo.

Parece que su hermano puede, de hecho, ser así de estúpido.

* * *

Wei WuXian muy campante entra al salón donde se está llevando a cabo las clases compensatorias de pociones, con la confianza infundada de que nadie le detendrá.

Desafortunadamente, el profesor de pociones ha escogido ese preciso momento para sumergirse en el armario de los ingredientes cosa que nadie en realidad lo detiene. Algunas veces, Wei WuXian tiene la suerte del diablo.

—¡Mi amado hermano! ¡Mi compañero de crímenes, Nie HuaiSang! ¡Y mi querido Wen Ning! —canturrea saludándoles.

—¡Largo! —Jiang Cheng sisea—. Estamos en medio de compensar nuestra poción fallida de ayer. Te mataré si nos distraes ahora.

Por supuesto, Wei WuXian toma esto como una invitación para acercarse aún más. Pega su cabeza justo encima de su caldero haciendo completo caso omiso a los procedimientos de seguridad del laboratorio. Es algo bueno que estén elaborando Amortentia y no cualquier otra receta que emita humos tóxicos. 

Wei WuXian inhala el humo color rosa de la poción que flota del caldero. 

—Wow, esto huele igual que el champú de Lan Zhan. Chicos, ¿Por qué están elaborando el champú de Lan Zhan?

Jiang Cheng se atraganta.

—Que nadie le diga —dice Nie HuaiSang en voz baja.

—¡Guárden un poco para mí también! Por años he intentado descubrir cuál es la marca que él usa.

—Wei-gongzi, creo que el profesor está por venir —le advierte Wen Ning.

—Wen Ning, tú eres mi favorito —Wei WuXian le lanza un beso volado, antes de voltearse de nuevo hacia Jiang Cheng—. Sólo pase por aquí para decirte que shijie está haciendo sopa de loto con costillas de cerdo para la cena de esta noche. ¡Reúnete con nosotros en las cocinas a las 7!

Gira sobre sus talones y sale del salón, justo cuando la puerta del armario de los ingredientes se abre y el profesor regresa.

—Oh no. Es mutuo —se queja Jiang Cheng, desplomándose sobre la mesa. Tal parece que Lan WangJi no es el único con un gran y embarazoso enamoramiento, sólo que es el único consciente de ello.

Nie HuaiSang le palmea la espalda. —Está bien. Wei Ying es un denso, y Lan WangJi tiene cero habilidades de comunicación. Si no se interviene, ellos no se lograran sino hasta el séptimo año.

* * *

Nie HuaiSang está en lo correcto la mayoría de las veces, y él está en lo cierto con esta predicción también. Toma llegar hasta el séptimo año para que Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi empiecen a salir del punto muerto en el que se encuentran.

Wei WuXian pasa de la completa ignorancia a la… ignorancia parcial.

—Él es tan lindo. Y talentoso —suspira Wei WuXian, mientras contempla con amor a Lan WangJi tocar el guqin en el patio—. Me pregunto con quién irá al Baile de Navidad.

—Varias personas se lo han pedido, pero él los rechazó a todos —les informa Nie HuaiSang. Jiang Cheng ni siquiera preguntará cómo es que él reunió esa información, cuanto menos sepa de la extensa red de espionaje que Nie HuaiSang ha logrado crear durante sus siete años en Hogwarts, mejor.

—Lan Zhan probablemente está aguardando para su verdadero amor. ¡Su hermano me contó que él ha tenido sus ojos en alguien durante _años_! —dice Wei WuXian, deprimido.

Es sorprendente que Lan XiChen finalmente se haya hartado lo suficiente para comenzar a darle pistas, pero todavía es demasiado sutil para alguien como Wei WuXian.

Jiang YanLi pacientemente intenta guiar a Wei WuXian por el camino correcto. —¿Quién es el que interactúa más con él? Es muy probable que él haya tenido mucho contacto con su crush, ¿cierto?

Wei WuXian piensa detenidamente por un momento. —Huh. Ahora que lo mencionas, Lan Zhan no tiene muchos amigos, ¿verdad? La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasa con su hermano y con sus primos.

—Y contigo —dice Wen Ning.

—Y conmigo —reconoce Wei WuXian.

Todos esperan expectantes, pero Wei WuXian simplemente dice. —Hm... ¿Quién podría ser? Tal vez es MianMian. ¡MianMian realmente es una gran chica!

Eso es verdad, Luo Qingyang es una gran chica. Y Luo Qingyang también se ha proclamado públicamente como lesbiana hace tres años. Wei WuXian es posiblemente la única persona en todo Hogwarts quien permanece inconsciente de este hecho.

—¿Por qué no intentas ponerlo a prueba? Tal vez molestarlo hasta que te lo diga —sugiere Wen Qing. Tal parece que ella también está harta de este sin sentido.

Wei WuXian se anima. —Cierto. Yo _soy_ bueno en molestar a las personas.

Se dirige brincando hacia Lan WangJi, quien inmediatamente deja de tocar el guqin en favor de darle toda su atención a Wei WuXian. El chico realmente es muy obvio, una vez que te libras de tus preconcepciones lo puedes ver.

Jiang Cheng observa con la respiración contenida, pero entonces oye fragmentos de la conversación tales como "tu crush," y "es MianMian."

Lan WangJi responde con brusquedad. Wei WuXian se deprime ante la dura refutación y pasa por alto la mirada anhelante que Lan WangJi le dirige mientras se marcha.

—Esto era divertido al principio, pero ahora es triste. El Baile es en menos de dos semanas —Nie HuaiSang cierra su abanico de golpe—. Supongo que tendré que intervenir.

—No te atrevas —advierte Jiang Cheng. Puede que sea inevitable que su hermano y el famoso Hanguang-jun terminen juntos, pero eso no quiere decir que él no pueda aplazar ese final tanto como sea posible.

—Hoy estoy del lado del verdadero amor —dice Nie HuaiSang con magnanimidad.

—Patrañas. Tu apropiación del Mundo Mágico va de viento en popa, es sólo que estás aburrido.

—Eso también.

—Ellos de por sí ya son asquerosamente cursis. ¿Se pueden imaginar cómo serían esos dos una vez que finalmente se junten?

—No comparto dormitorio con Wei Ying, así que no es como que tendré que soportarlo.

—Bastardo traidor.

—Heh. Hogwarts es muy anticuado. Sabes que los dormitorios únicamente bloquean al sexo opuesto, ¿verdad? Los visitantes del mismo sexo son admitidos. Quiero adivinar cuanto le tomará a Wei Ying aprovecharse de esa brecha.

—Nie HuaiSang, ¡tú…!

Nie HuaiSang ignora a Jiang Cheng. —¡YO! ¡Honorable Hanguang-jun! —su saludo es grosero, pero logra captar la atención de Lan WangJi.

3..Wei WuXian vocifera con horror. —¿Qué haces?

Nie HuaiSang sin vacilar, le traiciona. —Wei Ying una vez confundió la Amortentia que estábamos elaborando con tu champú. Además, él piensa que tus ojos son bonitos. Por favor, haznos un favor e invítalo al Baile de Navidad antes de que nos muramos de viejos.

Para un taimado intrigante como Nie HuaiSang, es muy poco sutil, pero esa es quizás la única táctica que funcionará en alguien tan cabeza dura como Wei WuXian y tan emocionalmente constipado como Lan WangJi.

Por lo general, Wei WuXian es tan alegre, pero esta vez él luce _cabreado_. Por su bien, será mejor que Nie HuaiSang corra y se esconda si este plan no surte efecto.

Entonces, Wei WuXian registra el silencio mortal que los rodea, y su rostro pierde el color. Él todavía les está dando la cara a ellos, cosa que falla en notar la expresión de conmocionada alegría en el rostro de Lan WangJi.

Jiang Cheng puede ver que Wei WuXian está a punto de huir y probablemente eludir a Lan WangJi por trece años. Además de eso, Nie HuaiSang lo ha acorralado, y Jiang Cheng no va a permitir que su hermano se convierta en el hazmerreír de todos, sin importar cuanto le moleste ayudar e incitar esta relación.

Por lo que Jiang Cheng le tapa la boca con la mano. —¡Oye! ¡Wei Ying!

Wei WuXian le lanza una mirada de traición, tipo. "Et tu, Brute?"

Jiang Cheng continúa gritando. —¡Lan WangJi ha tenido un crush por ti por los últimos dos años!

(—Seis —murmura Lan XiChen.)

—Literalmente todos saben que él está obsesionado contigo. Su patronus es una pantera debido a ti, grandísimo tarado. Eres la única persona que no es de su familia que le agrada, quizás es porque quiere que te cases con él y te vuelvas _parte_ de su familia. Hemos hecho apuestas de cuando ustedes dos inevitablemente se junten, a lo que por cierto me fastidiaron mi victoria. Creo que incluso los profesores han hecho sus apuestas. Se los suplico, ya líbrennos de esta miseria.

Ahora, es el turno de Lan WangJi de lucir abochornado.

Los ojos de Wei WuXian se abren tan grandes como platos, y se da la vuelta rápidamente. —¡Lan Zhan! en verdad… ¿en verdad te gusto? —y tiene la audacia de sonar sorprendido.

Luego de una pausa larga, Lan WangJi admite. —Siempre —y helo aquí, un mago que nunca ha dicho dos palabras cuando una es suficiente.

¿Y un tipo así va a ser el cuñado de Jiang Cheng? Primero, Jiang YanLi con ese pavo real que tanto adora, y ahora Wei WuXian con esta inexpresiva estatua. Jiang Cheng siente angustia por las futuras reuniones familiares.

No obstante, Wei WuXian parece comprender a su inexpresiva estatua ya que inmediatamente se lanza a sus brazos.

—¡Soy tan feliz, Lan Zhan! Vamos juntos al Baile de Navidad.

—Mn.

—Y debemos salir. Ahora ya somos novios. ¡Y no se aceptan devoluciones!

—Sí. Nunca dejaré ir a Wei Ying.

—¡Y oh, oh! ¿Quieres viajar conmigo después de nuestra graduación, luchar contra peligrosas criaturas y buscar runas en ruinas enterradas?

—Mm.

Wei WuXian siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, pero esta es más grande que cualquiera que Jiang Cheng haya visto antes. Y Lan WangJi tampoco se muestra impasible. Jiang Cheng divisa la estoica línea de su boca moviéndose hacia arriba.

…Muy bien, de acuerdo. Jiang Cheng lo permitirá, pero le dará la más grande de todas las charlas parentales a Lan WangJi más tarde.

... 

(Más tarde:

—Y bien, ¿Quién ganó las apuestas?

—Un empate entre Nie HuaiSang, Jiang YanLi, y Lan XiChen.

—Lo suponía.)

**Author's Note:**

> Gryffindor: Jiang Cheng, Wei WuXian, Nie MingJue.  
> Ravenclaw: Lan WangJi, Lan XiChen.  
> Hufflepuff: Jiang YanLi, Wen Ning, Wen Qing.  
> Slytherin: Nie HuaiSang, Jin ZiXuan, Jin GuangYao


End file.
